I Wish I can Be the Best for You
by LeeHyoura941010
Summary: Hizuka Hikaru, yeoja berusia 17 tahun yang tanpa sengaja harus bertemu dengan Kim Ryeowook, namja yang termasuk salah satu anggota 3 Pangeran Hallyu International Senior High School. RePOST with new title
1. Chapter 1

"_Annyeong_ Hikaru-ah...," sapa seorang _yeoja_ dengan semangat sambil merangkul sahabatnya yang dipanggil 'Hikaru' itu.

"_Annyeong_ Sooyoung-ah... Sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Lee _seonsaengnim_ belum?" tanya Hikaru kepada Sooyoung.

"Sudah dong. Kau sendiri Hika? Aku takut kau dihukum seperti kemarin oleh Kim _sonsaengnim_," khawatir Sooyoung.

"Tenang... Aku sudah mengerjakannya semalaman. Kalau pelajaran Lee _sonsaengnim_, aku tidak berani untuk tidak mengumpulkannya," ujar Hikaru sambil merapikan jepitannya itu.

"KYAAAAA!" seru sekelompok _yeoja_ dari arah yang berlawanan dengan Sooyoung dan Hikaru.

"He? Ada apa ini? Kenapa para siswi berteriak ke arah lobby?" tanya Hikaru heran sambil melihat ke arah siswi-siswi yang berlarian ke arah lobby.

"Kau tidak tahu? 3 pangeran Hallyu Senior High datang. Sudah pasti para siswi ingin memberikan hadiah atau surat mereka yang menurutku tidak berguna itu ke para 3 pangeran tersebut," jelas Sooyoung sambil menunjuk 2 _namja_ yang baru saja memasuki koridor loker.

"Dengan kata lain _fangirl_ 'kan? Sudahlah, aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka," kata Hikaru dingin sambil berjalan menuju kelas.

"Hei! Hika-ah... Tunggu...," seru Sooyoung pelan sambil berlari mengejar Hikaru yang sudah sekitar 2 meter di depannya.

* * *

**I Wish I can be the Best for You**

**Author **** leehyoura941010**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior and SNSD belong to their parents, god, and their management I'm just borrow them to my story :3**

* * *

Hikaru's POV

Haaaahhhh... Lagi-lagi ketiga pangeran Hallyu Senior High. Apa sih yang menarik dari mereka? Bagiku mereka hanya namja yang menyusahkan hidup seseorang yang tadinya ingin tenang dan damai. Kuharap keributan dari para _fangirl_ ini segera berakhir. Dari pada mendengar suara cempreng para siswi di sini lebih baik kupasang saja _head phone_ dan mendengarkan lagu MBLAQ – This is War kesukaanku.

End of Hikaru's POV

* * *

Hikaru memutuskan menuju atap sekolah setelah menaruh tasnya di atas meja tanpa peduli dengan sapaan para _namja_ yang ada di kelas. Hei, jangan kalian pikir hanya 3 pangeran itu saja yang terkenal di kalangan siswi. Hikaru pun terkenal di kalangan para siswa karena sifat yang berbeda 180 derajat dari para siswi di Hallyu Senior International High.

'Setiap hari, setiap saat, pasti ada saja teriakan-teriakan cempreng dari para siswi di sini. Membuat telingaku sakit saja,' batin Hikaru kesal sambil mengencangkan volume di iPod miliknya.

Tiba-tiba...

BRUK!

"Ya! Bisakah kau berjalan dengan benar?! Pakai matamu!" seru seorang namja kesal.

"Ige mwoya?! Justru kau yang harusnya lihat-lihat kalau jalan! Apa matamu sedang diambil alien sehingga kau tidak dapat melihat yeoja di depanmu?!" seru Hikaru tak mau kalah.

"Sudah lah! Aku malas berurusan dengan salah satu pangeran Hallyu International Senior High. Lebih baik aku ke atap saja," gerutu Hikaru sambil berjalan menuju atap meninggalkan namja tersebut sendirian. Tanpa Hikaru sadari Hikaru menjatuhkan name card-nya. Namja yang melihat name card itu terjatuh pun langsung mengambilnya dan membaca name card milik Hikaru tadi.

'Jadi namanya Hizuka Hikaru ya? Pasti akan menarik,' batin namja yang bernama Ryeowook tadi sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia pun memasukkan name card Hkaru ke kantong celananya dan berjalan ke kelas dengan raut wajah baik-baik saja.

Hikaru pun sampai di tangga menuju atap. Tetapi tiba-tiba ia mengingat sesuatu. Ia pun langsung merogoh-rogoh kantong roknya dengan gelisah.

'Waduuuuhhh... Name card-ku kemana? Jangan-jangan jatuh saat tabrakan dengan dia tadi,' batin Hikaru gelisah sambil terus merogoh-rogoh kantong roknya itu.

'Ya! Pasti terjatuh saat bertabrakan dengan dia!' seru Hikaru dalam hati. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk ke atap dan berlari menuju tempat ia bertabrakan tadi. Karena Hikaru terlalu kencang berlari sehingga secara tidak sengaja ia menabrak punggung sang pangeran Hallyu International itu. Ryeowook yang merasa tubuhnya maju ke depan secara tiba-tiba itu langsung menengok ke belakang dan melihat Hikaru yang tengah mengelus jidatnya.

"Ya! Kau lagi! Kenapa sih?!" seru Ryeowook kesal sambil berbalik menghadap Hikaru.

"Aku sedang mencari name card-ku, pabbo!" seru Hikaru tak mau kalah.

"Kau mencari ini?" tanya Ryeowook seraya melambai-lambaikan name card milik Hikaru. Hikaru pun langsung mengambilnya. Tetapi Ryeowook langsung menjauhkannya sebelum Hikaru mengambilnya.

"Ya! Kim Ryeowook! Kembalikan name card-ku! Aku membutuhkannya untuk mendaftar klub novelis! Kembalikan sekarang juga atau aku akan menghabisimu!" seru Hikaru sambil melompat untuk menjangkau name card-nya itu. Tetapi Ryeowook tak mau dengan mudahnya name card milik Hikaru terambil. Ia pun dengan cepat segera menjauhkan kembali name card tersebut.

"Aku akan mengembalikannya, asalkan kau mengikuti satu syarat ini," kata Ryeowook sambil membungkukkan badannya hingga kepalanya sejajar dengan Hikaru.

"A-apa syaratnya?" tanya Hikaru sedikit gugup. Jujur, ia belum pernah sedekat ini dengan namja.

"Kau harus menjadi pembantuku selama sebulan," jawab Ryeowook santai sambil menjauhkan lagi kepalanya dari Hikaru.

"MWO?! Menjadi pembantumu selama seminggu?! Shireo! Itu sama saja membebaniku!" seru Hikaru sambil menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"No no no... Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak itu Nona Hizuka Hikaru. Kalau kau menolak name card-mu tidak akan kukembalikan seumur hidup," tolak Ryeowook sambil mengayunkan kembali name card Hikaru. Tapi Ryeowook tidak tahu saat ini Hikaru sedang menyelipkan kartu ATM miliknya sendiri. Tanpa ia sadari juga name card Hikaru sudah berpindah tangan dengan sang empunya.

"Hei Kim Ryeowook. Apa kau merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di tanganmu?" tanya Hikaru sedikit mengejek Ryeowook.

"Apa? Aku dari tadi- MWO?! Kenapa yang kupegan ini kartu ATM-ku?!" seru Ryeowook terkaget. Ryeowook pun segera memasukkan kartu ATM-nya ke dalam saku jasnya. Hikaru pun langsung mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan tersebut dengan berlari secepat mungkin ke kelasnya dan tidak pernah bertemu dengan Ryeowook.

* * *

Di kelas, Hikaru langsung menuju bangku yang berada di pojok sebelah kiri yang tepat di samoing jendela sekolah. Hikaru langsung merebahkan kepalanya di atas kasur sambil membuang napas. Sooyoung dan Taeyeon yang melihat itu pun langsung berkumpul di meja Hikaru.

"Hei, Hikaru. Waeyo? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini," tanya Sooyoung sambil mengelus kepala Hikaru pelan.

"Syoo, Taeng. Kalian pasti tidak akan percaya dengan hal ini," ujar Hikaru tiba-tiba. Lalu Hikaru pun menceritakan kejadiannya tadi secara singkat namun mudah dimengerti oleh Sooyoung dan Taeyeon.

"MWO?! Jadi kau berurusan dengan Kim Ryeowook?!" seru Taeyeon dan Sooyoung bersamaan.

"Ne. Kalau dia itu bukan anggota 3 pangeran Hallyu ISHS, aku pasti sudah membantainya!" seru Hikaru pelan tapi berapi-api.

"Oh ya. Terus bagaimana dengan name card-mu? Bisa kau ambil?" tanya Taeyeon.

"Bisa kok. Ini buktinya. Kalau tidak aku akan menjadi pembantunya selama sebulan," jawab Hikaru sambil mengancungkan name card-nya dan memasangnya di antara kancing pertama dengan kancing kedua seragam Hikaru.

"Jadi, dia mengajukan satu syarat gila itu hanya karena sebuah name card?!" tanya Sooyoung terkaget dan sedikit teriak. Untung Hikaru langsung membekap mulut Sooyoung. Kalau tidak pasti Hikaru akan ditanya yang macam-macam dari fans Ryeowook.

"Suaramu terlalu keras, pabo!" desis Hikaru sambil menjitak kepala Sooyoung.

"Mianhae ne, Hikaru... Aku tidak sengaja...," ujar Sooyoung sambil melakukan aegyo-nya. Hikaru hanya mendengus pelan. Taeyeon yang melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya hanya terkikik geli.

* * *

"Jadi kau berurusan dengan mantan ketua klub taekwondo itu?! Kau gila ya hyung?!" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memajukan sedikit badannya ke arah Ryeowook.

"Ne kyu... Kalau aku tadi jalan dengan kalian pasti tidak akan seperti ini," jawab Ryeowook sedikit shock karena baru tahu kalau Hikaru adalah mantan ketua klub taekwondo yang terkenal itu.

"Untung saja kau tidak sampai dibantai dia, Wook. Kalau kau berurusan jauh dengannya mungkin kau sudah masuk rumah sakit selama 3 minggu. Kau harus berhati-hati dengannya," ujar Yesung memperingatkan Ryeowook.

"Hyung! Jangan menakut-nakutiku! Aku tahu dia itu mantan ketua klub taekwondo dan telah memenangkan hampir semua turnamen di Korea! Tapi tidak dengan cara ini juga...,"seru Ryeowook sambil bergidik ngeri. Kyuhyun pun langsung tergelak melihat tingkah hyung-nya itu, "ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Berhenti tertawa!" seru Ryeowook sambil memukul lengan Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Appoyo hyung! Pelankan sedikit pukulanmu...," ringis Kyuhyun sambil mengelus tangannya. Ryeowook tidak menghiraukan ringisan Kyuhyun itu. Ia pun melanjutkan mendengarkan lagunya

* * *

**To be Continued...**

* * *

Annyeong chingu... Joneun Lee Hyoura Imnida... ^^ Hyou author baru di FFn ^^ Ini juga 1st fict Hyou... Jadi, dimohon untuk chingudeul memberikan review... :3 By the way, karena Hyou baru disini tolong jangan flame Hyou ya... Kalaupun flame Hyoura bisa menerimanya asal menggunakan kata-kata yang memotivasi... Kalau Hyou diberikan flame dengan kata-kata mencibir, Hyou ngga akan ngelanjutin 1st FF Hyou.

Maaf kalau ff ini bukan yaoi... Hyou masih mencoba mendapat feel-nya untuk membuat feel yaoi *deep bow*

Sekali lagi mohon bantuan chingudeul me-review 1st fanfic Hyou ini... ^^

Gamsha hamnida... ^^

Sign,

Lee Hyoura


	2. Chapter 2

**I Wish I can Be the Best for You**

**Author © Lee Hyoura**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior and SNSD belong to their parents, god, and their management I'm just borrow them to my story :3**

**A/N : Typo, EYD rada berantakan, bahasa korea yang ngga terlalu lancar-_-**

* * *

Bales review dulu ne ^^

RedChiliPeppers : Hahaha... Oh ya, jangan panggil Hyou author-san dong._. Jadi berasa author tanpa nama._.

Ini beneran ff pertama hyou-_- tapi ff yg itu gagal buatnya-_-

Ne... Di repost ff hyou ini yg baru rnr kalian ^^ memang belum gereget sih._. di chappie 2 ini insyaallah bakalan bikin kalian gereget deh :3

Oh ya, utk istilah korea Hyou blm _italic_-in._. Hyou males baca ulang._. *digampar chingu*

Hyou juga tau._. emang susah bikin pair idolxOC kayak gini._. Hyou akan berusaha membuat pair idolxOC sebaik mungkin agar mendapat review yang banyak (^-^)9

Gamsha hamnida ne untuk kritikan kalian... ^-^d Hyou akan berusaha lebih baik lagi kok ^-^d semoga di chappie yang kedua ini bisa memuaskan kalian ne ^^

* * *

A/N : annyeong chingudeul... balik lagi sama ff hyou di chapter dua ini... udah berapa lamma ya belum nge-publish ni ff? Ngga sempet buka FFn gara2 Twitter nih #alasan #bletak okelah, kita langsung ke ff-nya aja _ne_? _Kajja_... ^-^

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Hikaru segera keluar kelas dan berjalan menuju koridor loker. Sesampainya di loker milik Hikaru (loker Hikaru pintu bagian depan ditempelin sama hasil gambarnya sementara di bagian belakang ditempelin poster BLAQ% Concert._.), Hikaru terkaget melihat sosok namja yang ada di samping lokernya.

"Ya! Kim Ryeowook! Kau lagi! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" seru Hikaru sambil membanting pintu lokernya. Hampir seluruh murid di koridor loker tersebut terkaget mendengar bantingan Hikaru tersebut.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama saja. Kau mau?" ajak Ryeowook dengan senyum menawannya itu.

"_Shireo_. Aku akan makan siang sendiri. Untuk apa makan siang bersama kau? Yang ada hanya menambah masalah saja," tolak Hikaru sambil mengambil surat-surat yang terdapat di lokernya itu, 'fanboy lagi... Cih! Tidak ada bosan-bosannya...,' batin Hikaru kesal.

"Surat dari fanboy hm?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit mengejek Hikaru.

"Bukan. Ini hanya sampah tak berguna yang ada di lokerku. Sudahlah! Menjauh dariku," usir Hikaru sambil menutup pintu lokernya dan berjalan menuju kantin. Sepeninggalan Hikaru, Ryeowook hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau suka dengan Hikaru _noona_ ya, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba yang telah berada di samping Ryeowook.

"Ya! Evil _magnae_! Kau mengagetkanku!" seru Ryeowook sambil menjitak kepala Kyuhyun. Tapi keburu Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan Ryeowook sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

'Sialan kau evil!' batin Ryeowook kesal, 'eh? Bagaimana dia bisa di sampingku? Hebat,' batin Ryeowook lagi heran sambil berjalan menuju kantin.

Di kantin, Hikaru, Sooyoung dan Taeyeon sedang menunggu makanan yang telah dipesan Taeyeon beberapa meint yang lalu. Hikaru yang masih kesal dengan para fanboynya itu langsung merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja makan.

"Hikaru? _Wae geurae_? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Taeyeon sambil mengelus punggung Hikaru pelan. Hikaru hanya menunjukkan 360 lembar surat *setebel apa tuh suratnya? :o* yang diterimanya dari para fanboynya itu ke depan wajah Taeyeon.

"Fanboy lagi? Kau benar-benar terkenal Hika-ah... Sampai-sampai hampir seluruh siswa di sekolah kecual 3 pangeran HISHS itu suka padamu," kata Sooyoung sambil mengambil setengah dari tumpukan surat-surat tersebut dan melihat siapa-saja pengirimnya. Hikaru yang tidak setuju mendengar itu langsung membanting kepalanya di atas meja makan. Sooyoung dan Taeyeon yang mendengar benturan yang lumayan keras itu terkaget.

"Ya! Hizuka Hikaru! Memangnya tidak sakit membenturkan kepalamu seperti itu?" tanya Taeyeon terkaget dan hampir terlonjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Untuk saat-saat frustasi saat ini tidak terlalu sakit," jawab Hikaru cuek. Taeyeon hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mengurut dadanya sendiri karena kaget.

"Kau ini benar-benar tahan banting ya, Hika-ah. Coba ah saat aku sedang frustasi nanti," ucap Sooyoung polos dan berhadiahkan sebuah jitakan dari Taeyeon dan Hikaru.

"Kau ini mau bunuh diri ya?!" tanya Taeyeon sambil mencubit pipi Sooyoung. Sooyoung yang merasa pipinya dicubit langsung melepaskan cubitan Taeyeon dan beralih ke pipinya. Hikaru yang malas melihat pertengkaran konyol TaeSoo hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke taman sekolah sambil meminum milkshake-nya yang sudah tersaji di hadapannya.

* * *

"Hei Wookie. Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan? Kenapa kau melamun sambil tersenyum sendiri seperti itu?" tanya Yesung sambil menepuk bahu _hoobae_-nya itu.

"Eh, _hyung_. Tidak. aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Ryeowook yang tersadar dari lamunannya itu.

"Sepertinya Wookie _hyung_ memikirkan Hikaru _noona_, Yesung _hyung_. Lihat saja wajah Wookie _hyung _yang memerah sendiri mengingat pertengkaran kecilnya tadi di depan loker milik Hikaru _noona_," sambar Kyuhyun setnegah berbisik ke telinga Yesung.

"_Jeongmalyo_? Jadi _hoobae_-ku yang satu ini sedang jatuh cinta ya?" tanya atau lebih tepatnya goda Yesung sambil mencolek bahu Ryeowook.

"_Hyung_! Jangan percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan _magnae_ evil ini! Aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta dengan siapa-siapa!" seru Ryeowook kesal sambil memukul punggung Kyuhyun dengan keras.

"_Appo_... Pukulanmu keras sekali _hyung_... Bisa-bisa aku patah tulang ini...," rintih Kyuhyun sambil mengelus punggungnya yang terkena pukulann maut Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang memang masih kesal dengan Kyuhyun tadi pun langsung berjalan menuju meja yang ditempati oleh Hikaru dan teman-temannya.

Di meja kantin yang ditempati Hikaru, Taeyeon dan Sooyoung, Hikaru masih saja bermain PSP miliknya hingga tidak menyadari bahwa Ryeowook telah duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"_Annyeong_ Hizuka Hikaru. Boleh 'kan gabung makan siang disini?" tanya Ryeowook.

"_Annyeong- _Ya! Kim Ryeowook! Kau lagi! Hah! Aku sudah selesai!" seru Hikaru kesal sambil menggebrak mejanya dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"_Mianhae_ ne, Ryeowook-_ssi_. Hikaru memang sensitif kalau bertemu orang yang dibencinya," ujar Sooyoung meminta maaf kepada Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"_Gwaenchana_, Sooyoung-_ssi_. Tidak usah meminta maaf kepadaku," kata Ryeowook memperlihatkan senyum andalannya yang membuat Sooyoung dan Taeyeon merasa melihat senyum malaikat.

'_Omona_... Tampannya... Andai dia menjadi _namjachingu_-ku, pasti aku akan bahagia sekali...,' batin Sooyoung dan Taeyeon bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi Ryeowook-_ssi_...," pamit Taeyeon dan Sooyoung bersamaan (lagi-_-) sambil berjalan menuju kelas mereka dan bertemu dengan Hikaru yang sedang membaca novel karangan miliknya sendiri.

"Hikaru-ah. Sepertinya kau salah menilai Ryeowook," komentar Sooyoung tiba-tiba sambil duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja Hikaru dan menurunkan novel Hikaru hingga wajah Hikaru menghadap wajah Sooyoung.

"Apalagi? Sudahlah. Jangan mengomentari tentang Kim Ryeowook lagi. Aku bosan mendengarnya," tebak Hikaru kesal dan menghadap ke arah luar jendela.

"Hikaru... _Jebal_... Kali ini dengerin aku... Pasti kamu jadi tertarik deh...," Sooyoung dan Taeyeon memohon bersamaan sambil memasang _aegyo_-nya.

"Oke oke... Baiklah... Aku akan mendengarkan... Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku tertidur ya. _Arasseo_?" Hikaru pun membuat kesepakatan dan disetujui oleh Sooyoung dan Taeyeon. Mereka berdua (Sooyoung dan Taeyeon) pun mulai bercerita tentang Kim Ryeowook.

* * *

Sementara di ruang musik...

"Huatchim!" bersin Ryeowook mengejutkan Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Hei, Ryeowook _hyung_. _Waeyo_? Mengapa kau bersin sekeras itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menoleh ke arah Ryeowook.

"Entahlah. Mungkin ada yang sedang membicarakanku," jawab Ryeowook sambil mengangkat bahunya, lalu melanjutkan mengganti-ganti lagu yang ada di mp3 miliknya.

* * *

"Begitu ceritanya...," Sooyoung dan Taeyeon pun mengakhiri cerita mereka. Hikaru hanya menatap mereka heran.

"Jadi, kalian sempat melihat senyuman maut dari seorang Kim Ryeowook yang menurut kalian tampan itu?" tanya Hikaru dengan wajah dinginnya.

"_Ne_... Kau tahu tidak? Senyumannya itu sangat menawan... Benar 'kan Syoo?" tanya Taeyeon yang disambut oleh anggukan semangat dari Sooyoung.

"_Aigoo_... Senyumannya itu seperti malaikat yang paling tampan di dunia ini... Andai saja dia menjadi _namjachingu_-ku...," ujar Sooyoung dan Taeyeon bersamaan dengan tatapan berharap. Hikaru hanya _sweat drop_ melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya itu.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang lebih baik kita segera keluar dari kelas. Sudah waktunya pulang 'kan?" ajak Hikaru sambil menggendong tasnya dengan malas.

"Ah, _ne_. _Kajja_ Taeyeon-ah...," ajak Sooyoung sambil menenteng tasnya itu dan menarik lengan Taeyeon. Mereka pun akhirnya pulang dari sekolah dan tanpa sadar mereka sedang dilihat oleh ketiga _namja_ dari ruang musik.

'Ah, sepertinya aku tertarik dengan Hizuka Hikaru,' batin Ryeowook sambil memegang dadanya yang berdebar kencang itu.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

_Annyeong hasseo chingu_... Balik lagi sama Hyou... Huft... Hyou publish-nya pas mau tidur nih... Mata Hyou juga udah tinggal 10 watt lagi... Jadi _mianhamnida_ kalo ada typo... Hyou males nge-check ulang nih... Okelah, ngga perlu banyak omong lagi, Hyou minta **Review** dari _chingu_ sekalian... ^^ _Gamsha Hamnida_... ^^

Sign,

Lee Hyoura


	3. Chapter 3

**I Wish I can Be the Best for You**

**Author © Lee Hyoura**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior and SNSD belong to their parents, god, and their management I'm just borrow them to my story :3**

**A/N : Typo, EYD rada berantakan, bahasa korea yang ngga terlalu lancar-_-**

* * *

Bales review dulu ne ^^

RedChilliPeppers : _annyeong ne_ ^^ kita bertemu lagi ^^ ah _ne_... _Daijoubu yo_... ^^ itu hanya kesalahpahaman sedikit... Hyou pahami itu ^^ Ehehehe... Cerita ini ngga ada apa-apanya tanpa bantuan kalian ^^ douita ne ^^ Hyou selalu merespon review2 yang baik kok ^^ _Sankyu ne _Stefan-san dan Devant-san ^^ Memang hyou kurang paham mengenai typos ini._. _but_, _thank you for your criticsm_... Hyou menerimanya dengan telapak tangan Wookie (?) yang terbuka... hahaha... seirng-sering mampir ke review Hyou ne^^)/

pink2loveyeppa : _chingu_, Hyou belum pernah post ff ini di di web manapun lho... Ini ff pertama Hyou... Ahaha... Kali ini Hyou akan mencoba bereksperimen (?) dengan sifat Ryeowook yang manly... ^^ Hyou pengen tau gimana reaksi chingu ngeliat Ryeowook jadi manly ^^ Makasih ya semangatnya... ^^ Ini udah apdet ne ^^

Rara19Park : Kita bertemu lagi chingu XD (kek pernah ketemu aja #plak) Ne... Ini Hyou re-post gara-gara yang itu gagal parah-_- Mau review di chap manapun ngga masalah kok ^^ Ahaha... Sebenernya Hikaru ngga galak.. Cuma dingin aja.-. Dan selamat membaca FF hyou ne ^^

* * *

A/N : _Chingudeul_! _Bogoshipeoyo_! *huggeu satu-satu* Hyou lagi stress nih... Gara-gara kasus _sunbaenim_ Hyou yang meninggal dan ada isu ngga enak, hape Hyou sama temen-temen Hyou disita... Huweeeeeeee DX Hyou udah nangis ngga karuan tauk! Kalo bukan karena hasutan adek Hyou, Hyou ngga bakalan bawa hape! Huft! Ya sudah lah._. Hape baru diambil senin ,_, Jadinya Hyou pulang ngga sambil denger lagu Ya sudahlah, sekarang kita loncat (?) ke ff aja yuk! ^^

* * *

"_Eonnie_! _Oppa_! Hika pulang..." seru Hikaru sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. Tampaklah sosok _yeoja_ yang sangat keibuan bernama Yoona dan _namja_ dengan tampang sangarnya bernama Kangin.

"Selamat datang Hikaru... Kebetulan sekali kamu cepat pulang... Yuk masuk. _Eonnie_ masak _Bibimbap_ kesukaan kamu lho..." sambut Yoona sambil merangkul Hikaru menuju meja makan.

"_Jeongmalyo_?! Yeeeeeyyyy... Akhirnya bisa makan _bibimbap_ juga... Aaaaahhhh ka- Ya! Kangin oppa! Kenapa kau habiskan semua _bibimbap_-ku?!" tanya Hikaru kesal sambil menyeret piring yang kosong dari hadapan Kangin yang tampak asyik mengunyah _bibimbap_ milik Hikaru.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kupikir _bibimbap_ itu tidak ada yang memakannya... Jadi aku habis-AUW! Ya! _Noona_! Jangan jewer telingaku!" seru Kangin tiba-tiba yang sedang dijewer telinganya oleh Yoona.

"Ya! Kangin! Siapa yang menyuruhmu makan _bibimbap_?! _Noona_ 'kan sudah bilang kalau mau makan _bibimbap_ tunggu Hikaru pulang dulu! Jangan makan duluan!" Seru Yoona lebih galak dan makin menjewer telinga Kangin yang sudah memerah itu, "minta maaf pada Hikaru atau kau tidak mendapatkan sarapan besok!" ancam Yoona sadis sambil melepas jewerannya itu.

"Mi-_mianhae_ _ne dongsaeng_... Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menghabiskan _bibimbap_-mu..." ujar Kangin sambil membungkuk dalam. (kalau ngga bakalan dibacok Yoona OwO)

"_Gwaenchana_ _oppa_... Tadi Hika juga udah makan malam kok... Hika masuk ke kamar ya..." Hikaru hanya tersenyum sambil berbalik menuju arah tangga dan menaikinya.

"Ada apa dengan Hikaru, _noona_? Dia berbeda sekali..." tanya Kangin sambil menengok Yoona. Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahunya, lalu berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

Di kamar Hikaru, ia hanya merebahkan dirinya tanpa mengganti seragamnya terlebih dahulu. Hikaru masih memikirkan celotehan dari Sooyoung dan Taeyeon.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Hei, Hikaru. Kau tahu 'kan kalau Kim Ryeowook sedang mencari _yeojachingu _yang baru untuknya__?" tanya Taeyeon dengan wajah serius._

_"_Ne. Wae_?" tanya Hikaru lagi dengan wajah santainya._

_"Kau tahu dia sudah punya berapa banyak mantan?" tanya Sooyoung dengan wajah yang agak horror._

_"Tidak. _Wae_? Kau ingin memberitahukanku berapa banyak mantan yang Kim Ryeowook punya?" tanya Hikaru sedikit penasaran._

_"_Ne_. Kau harus berhati-hati dengannya..." kata Sooyoung mengingatkan, "dia itu sudah mempunyai sekitar 100 mantan. Dia itu seorang _player_. Banyak _yeoja_ di sini yang sudah terpikat olehnya. Aku mendapat info ini dari ketua OSIS, Leeteuk _oppa_. Kau harus berhati-hati dari dia. Oke?" Hikru pun mengangguk malas dan memandang keluar jendela._

_'Sudah kuduga kalau dia seorang _player_. Ketahuan sekali dari gerak-geriknya saat mendekatiku tadi.' batin Hikaru mengingat kejadiannya dengan Ryeowook tadi_.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

'Ternyata seorang pangeran bisa mempunyai sifat buruk juga ya.' batin Hikaru sambil berguling ke arah kanan dan memeluk boneka teddy bear kesayangannya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"_Nuguya_?" tanya Hikaru bangkit dari posisinya yang mulai nyaman itu.

"Hikaru. Ini _eonnie_. Ada temanmu yang mencarimu. Segera ganti baju dan turun ke ruang tamu. _Arraseo_?" jawab Yoona yang berada di depan pintu kamar Hikaru. Yoona pun segera turun dan menyiapkan minum untuk sang tamu tersebut.

'Malam-malam ini ada saja yang bertamu. Tapi siapa ya?' tanya Hikaru dalam hati sambil memakai sweeter dan celana panjangnya. Lalu Hikaru keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"_Oppa_. Siapa yang datang?" tanya Hikaru kepada Kangin yang sedang asyik bermain dengan Nintendo DS milik Hikaru.

"Kalau tidak salah tadi namanya Kim Ryeowook. Sudah, temui dia saja! Dia teman sekolahmu 'kan?!" seru Kangin sambil mendorong Hikaru agar menjauh darinya.

"Ya! Jangan asal mendorongku, gorilla!" seru Hikaru dengan kata-kata kasarnya yang mulai kumat-_- Sementara yang dipanggil gorilla oleh Hikaru a.k.a Kangin cuek saja mendengarnya.

"Hei. Apakah begitu seharusnya seorang _yeoja_ memanggil kakaknya dengan kasar seperti itu?" tanya tamu tersebut yang ternyata adalah Kim Ryeowook.

"Suka-suka aku dong! Ini rumahku! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya mengaturku selain _eomma_, _appa_, dan Yoona _eonnie_!" seru Hikaru kesal. Ia pun membanting dirinya di atas sofa kesayangannya itu. Keheningan pun menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Ada apa kau datang kemari? Dan bagaiman kau bisa tahu rumahku?" tanya Hikaru memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua dengan anada sinis.

"Aku tahu dari sekolah, dan-Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan bajuku!" seru Ryeowook sambil menggerak-gerakkan kakinya. Hikaru yang merasakan perlawanannya itu langsung menggati sasarannya dan menarik urat Ryeowook. (pengalaman temen di kelas Hyou tadi pagi tuh.-.)

"Hei! _Let me go_! Kau tidak mengerti bahasa manusia ya?!" seru Ryeowook lagi hingga akhirnya...

BRUK!

"Jauhi rumahku atau kau akan menjadi menu makan malam anjing milikku selanjutnya!" seru Hikaru sambil membanting pintu rumahnya dengan kasar.

BRAK! Pintu pun tertutup dengan keras yang membuat para penghuni di rumahnya terkaget.

"Ya! Hizuka Hikaru! Kau ini _yeoja_! Bisakah kau bersikap lembut sedikit?!" seru Kangin kesal karena kelakuan _dongsaeng_-nya yang tidak perubah dari kelas 3 SMP itu. Hikaru hanya diam mendengar seruan dari Kangin. Karena kesal ia pun menuju kamarnya, membereskan buku dan menyiapkan seragamnya besok, lalu pergi tidur tanpa menggunakan selimutnya.

* * *

Ryeowook's POV

Haaaahhh... Dasar _yeoja_ jaman sekarang. Kenapa sih harus ada _yeoja_ seperti Hikaru-_ssi_? Kelakuannya seperti _namja_ saja... Dan, mengapa aku bisa tertarik dengannya? Aku pun langsung menggelengkan kepalaku dengan kasar.

"Hei _hyung_. _Wae_? Kau seperti sedang stress saja. Habis darimana kau?" tanya Kyuhyun, salah satu _hoobaenim_-ku dan juga anggota 3 Pangeran Hallyu International Senior High sepertiku.

"A-_aniyo_... Aku hanya sedang bingung saja." jawabku sambil menatap tv dengan bosan.

"Bingung kenapa _hyung_? Apa kau memikirkan Hikaru _sunbae_ lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Lagi-lagi tebakannya benar. Mau kutaruh dimana mukaku?

"Benar 'kan kau sedang memikirkan Hikaru _sunbae_? Ceritakan saja... Pasti kubantu..." hmmm... Tak ada salahnya juga menerima tawaran Kyuhyun. Aku pun langsung menceritakan kejadian yang kualami saat di rumah Hikaru tadi. Kyuhyun terkaget saat mendengar bagian ceritaku saat dilempar ke teras rumah Hikaru.

"Kau seriusan dilempar _hyung_? Lalu dia mengancammu seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah shock. Mungkin karena dia belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya._.

"_Ne_. Dan rasanya sangat sakit kau tahu? Rasanya aku baru kali ini bertemu _yeoja _dengan tenaga kuda seperti itu." jawabku _sweat drop_. Kyuhyun yang masih sedikit shock dengan ceritaku hanya bisa menghela napasnya.

"Sabar _ne_, _hyung_... Memang, _yeoja _jaman sekarang banyak yang tomboi. Mungkin untuk menghindarkan mereka dari playboy seperti _hyung_." kata Kyuhyun tanpa menyadari kalau nada bicaranya itu menyindirku. Dasar kau _evil_...

"_Ne_, Kyu. Aku akan bersabar dengan tindakannya dan ucapanmu yang menyindir itu." sahutku dan men-_death glare_ ke arahnya. Kyuhyun hanya cengengesan sendiri dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Awas kau...

End of Ryeowook's POV

* * *

KRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG GGG! Bunyi jam beker dari kamar Hikaru berdering nyaring hingga membuat Hikaru terlonjak dari bangunnya. Hikaru yang menyadari kalau itu suara jam bekernya pun langsung mematikan jamnya tersebut.

"Hikaru. Kau sudah bangun? Cepat mandi dan sarapan _ne_... Kangin dan _eonnie_ menunggu di ruang makan..." panggil Yoona dari lantai bawah. Hikaru pun mengambil handuk dan mandi. Setelah mandi, Hikaru dengan cepat memakai seragamnya dan mengambil tasnya. Secepat kilat ia turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan bersama kakak-kakaknya itu.

'Ce-cepatnya...' batin Kangin sambil mengunyah rotinya dan dengan mata terbelalak.

"_Wae oppa_? Kau tidak bisa secepatku ya?" tanya Hikaru sambil menyeringai kecil.

"A-aku bisa secepatmu! Jangan remehkan aku ya!" jawab Kangin sambil memukul meja makan yang membuat Yoona dan Hikaru tersentak kaget.

"Ya! Kim Youngwoon! Jangan gebrak meja makan!" seru Yoona dan Hikaru bersamaan dengan galaknya. Kangin yang mendengar pun langsung menurunkan tangannya yang digunakan untuk menggebrak meja tersebut dan melanjutkan makannya.

'Dasar gorilla. Sudah kutebak kau pasti akan menggebrak meja seperti itu.' batin Hikaru sambil meminum susu cokelat buatan Yoona.

"_Oppa_! _Eonnie_! Hikaru berangkat _ne_..." pamit Hikaru sambil mengayuh sepedanya.

"Hati-hati di jalan Hikaru... Lewati jalur sepeda yang mengarah ke sekolah!" sahut Yoona sambil melambaikan tangannya.

* * *

Di Sekolah, Hikaru pun memarkir sepedanya dan bertemu dengan Seohyun, kakak kelasnya yang sangat akrab itu. Mungkin bisa dikatakan mereka itu kakak adik. Padahal mereka hanya memiliki satu kesamaan yang membuat mereka sedekat ini, yaitu Seohyun dan Hikaru adalah mantan ketua klub taekwondo.

"_Annyeong _Seohyun _sunbae_..." sapa Hikaru dengan senyum cerahnya.

"_Annyeong ne_ Hikaru. Dan jangan panggil _sunbae _lagi dong... Kita 'kan sudah bukan senior-junior lagi..." sahut Seohyun sambil merangkul adik kelasnya itu.

"Hahaha... _Mian ne eonnie_... Sudah kebiasaan sih..." ujar Hikaru nyengir rubah. Seohyun hanya tersenyum melihat cengiran rubah yang sudah menjadi khas adik kelasnya itu sejak mereka masih di klub taekwondo dulu.

"Hikaru. Kau sudah dengar belum? Kalau ternyata Ryeowook-_ssi_ sedang mencarimu?" tanya Seohyun tanpa menyadari kalau sang tokoh utama kini terkaget dengan hebat.

"M-_mwo_? Kim Ryeowook si playboy kelas kakap sialan itu mencariku?" tanya Hikaru balik.

"_Ne_. Katanya sih kau harus menemuinya di aula sekarang." jawab Seohyun sambil menunjuk tangga yang mengarah ke aula sekolah.

'Ck. Maunya apa sih?!' batin Hikaru kesal.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemuinya. Tapi _eonnie_ menemaniku ne..." ajak Hikaru.

"_Mianhae_... Tadinya aku juga ingin menemanimu... Tetapi Ryeowook-_ssi_ melarangku dan sahabat-sahabatmu untuk menemanimu. Kau harus ke sana sendiri." tolak Seohyun halus sambil pergi dari sisi Hikaru.

'Haaahhh... Lagi-lagi aku harus menghadapinya sendirian.' batin Hikaru sambil berlari cepat menuju aula.

Apa yang akan terjadi kepada Hikaru? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ^0^/

* * *

**To be Continue...**

* * *

_Chinguuuuuuuu..._ Hyou kembali dengan chapter ketigaaaaaaa ^0^/ mian kalo pendek ne... ^^ Oh ya, kekerasan yang Hikaru lakukan kepada Ryeowook dengan cara menarik uratnya itu sama lho dengan kejadian teman sekelah Hyou yang cowok. ._. Jadi 'kan gini, temen Hyou disuruh ngelepas topinya. Tapi dia malah ngeyel-_- alhasil sama pak guru Hyou ditarik tuh uratnya-_- Okelah... Tanpa basa-basi lagi... **REVIEW**... XD

Sign,

Lee Hyoura


	4. Chapter 4

**I Wish I can Be the Best for You**

**Author © Lee Hyoura**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior and SNSD belong to their parents, god, and their management I'm just borrow them to my story :3**

**A/N : Typo, EYD rada berantakan, bahasa korea yang ngga terlalu lancar-_-**

* * *

Bales review dulu ne ^^

RedChilliPeppers : Stef-san ^^ _Annyeong_ juga ^^ Ahaha... _Gomawo ne_... Kalian berdualah yg bikin Hyou jadi makin semangat buat nulis ff dengan penulisan yg benar ^^ Tentang _sound effect_, mungkin bakalan Hyou coba ^^ Stef-san ngga ahli sastra? Trus yg ngasih saran siapa dong? Dev-san? Ahaha XD Makasih atas pujian mengenai cerita ini ^^ Tapi Hyou ngga akan terlena dengan pujian ini. Hyou akan tetap berusaha dengan cerita yg Hyou buat^-^)9 Uuuuu... Kalo masalah itu, silahkan baca ff ini _ne_ ^^ dan rasa penasaran Stef-san akan terbayar~ XD ini udah apdet ne ^^ maaf kalo lemot... *deep bow*

Rara19Park : Narik urat itu... coba deh Rara-ssi tarik bagian belakang pundak Rara-ssi dengan keras. Sakit? Berarti yg Rara-ssi tarik itu uratnya... Itu yang disebut menarik urat... ._. Hizuka Hikaru itu nama jepang... Nama Kangin tetep Kim karena sebenernya Hikaru itu adek angkat mereka... Hikaru tuh anak dari ibunya dia yg nikah sama Ayahnya Kangin dan Yoona... (Disini Yoona marganya Kim ne~) gwaenchana dan cheonma ^^

* * *

A/N : _Annyeong hasseo chingudeul_... Hyou lagi galau nih- Ternyata guru bahasa Inggris Hyou bisa nonton konser Alive Tour Bigbang... Aaaaaaaaaa... Hyou 'kan juga mau nonton... Bigbang _oppadeul_ keren-keren sih... Trus 1st Bias dan 2nd bias di Bigbang sama pula... X3 Doh, ini tumben bgt ya guru sama murid sama-sama K-Popers._. 'kan jarang ada guru yg K-Popers.-. Okelah, sekarang mari kita ke fanfic Hyou ^^ Penasarankah sama chap kemaren? Yok kita mulai~ X3

* * *

Hikaru memasuki ruangan aula tersebut dengan malas. Hikaru hanya mencoba melihat keadaan ruangan aula tersebut dari jendela yang ada di pintu.

'Tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan dari dia. Apa dia sengaja menjebakku ya?' batin Hikaru dan masuk ke dalam aula tersebut. Hikaru pun akhirnya terkejut dengan dekorasi aula yang semula masih polos menjadi seperti suasana pernikahan.

'Ha-haaaaaaahhhhh? Kenapa aula sekolah seperti ini? Padahal tidak ada seorangpun yang menyuruh untuk mendekorasi aula ini seenak jidatnya...' batin Hikaru terkaget sambil mengelilingi aula tersebut.

"Kau suka hm?" tanya seseorang di balik pilar dimana Hikaru sedang berdiri membelakangi pilar tersebut.

"Ya! _Nuguyo_?!" seru Hikaru sambil menyiapkan ancang-ancangnya untuk menarik suara tanpa wujud tersebut.

"Kau lupa denganku? Ini aku, Kim Ryeowook. Apa ku terlalu panik sehingga kau harus menyiapkan ancang-ancang seperti itu?" tanya Ryeowook lagi dan berjalan menuju Hikaru dengan santainya. Hikaru hanya terdiam dan tentu saja mengeluarkan jurus death glare andalannya itu.

"Ke-kenapa kau mendekorasi aula tanpa seizin guru?! Bukankah sudah ditekankan peraturan oleh kepala sekolah kalau tidak boleh ada satu muridpun yang mendekorasi aula seenak jidat?!" tanya Hikaru kesal sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tetapi peraturan itu tidak berlaku bagi 3 pangeran Hallyu International Senior High, nona Hizuka Hikaru." jawab Ryeowook dengan santainya dan menyenderkan punggungnya di pilar tersebut. Hikaru yang makin kesal pun dengan cepat berjalan menuju pilar tersebut dan meninju dinding pilar tepat di samping leher Ryeowook dan membuat sedikit keretakan di pilar tersebut.

"Cepat. Bereskan. Semua. Dekorasi. Yang. Norak. Seperti. Ini. Atau. Kau. Tahu. Akibatnya. Nanti." ancam Hikaru dengan wajahnya yang menyeramkan. Tidak lupa ada aura hitam di sekelilingnya. Ryeowook yang merasakan aura itu akan membunuhnya pun hanya meneguk ludahnya ketakutan.

"N-_ne_. A-_araseo_... Aku akan membereskan semua ini." kata Ryeowook akhirnya. Hikaru pun segera kembali menuju ke kelasnya karena sudah bel.

'Aaaaahhhh... Sepertinya akan susah menaklukan _yeoja_ kasar sepertinya.' batin Ryeowook yang masih terbayang-bayang dengan kejadian yang tidak pernah ia alami sebelumnya.

* * *

Di kelas, Hikaru hanya mendengarkan musik dengan santainya. Taeyeon dan Sooyoung terkaget melihat kehadiran sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba itu. Taeyeon yang duduknya bersebelahan dengan Hikaru ternyata merasakan aura hitam yang dimiliki Hikaru sejak tadi. Taeyeon pun akhirnya mencoba bertanya.

"Hei Hikaru. _Wae_? Tampaknya kau sedang kesal. Ada apa sih?" tanya Taeyeon penasaran. Hikaru tidak meresponnya karena terlalu asyik dengan dunianya.

"Hoi. Hikaru. Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?" panggil Taeyeon lagi. Karena kesal, ia pun melihat wajah Hikaru. Ternyata Hikaru sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya dengan kepala menyender di jendela.

"Haaaahhh... Ternyata dia kurang tidur. Pasti ia lelah mengerjakan PR yang diberikan Lee _seonsaengnim_ semalam." gumam Taeyeon sambil menghela napasnya. Taeyeon pun segera menyampirkan jaket Hikaru di pundak kecil milik Hikaru. Taeyeon pun mencolek pundak Sooyoung yang tengah asyik makan snack itu.

"Apa sih?" tanya Sooyoung dengan mulut penuh dengan snack.

"Kunyah dulu snack-mu itu! Baru kau boleh berbicara!" seru Taeyeon pelan sambil menjitak kepala Sooyoung.

"Ah, _ne_. _Wae geurae_, Taeyeon? Kau ingin membicarakan apa?" tanya Sooyoung setelah mengunyah dan menelan makanannya itu. Taeyeon pun mulai bercerita tentang apa yang ia lakukan semalam dan menanyakan tentang PR hingga Kim _seonsaengnim_, sang guru piket datang untuk menenangkan kelas tersebut.

* * *

Sementara itu di kelas Ryeowook, Ryeowook masih mencoba menetralisir jantungnya hingga Sungmin pun duduk di sebelahnya dengan wajah yang keheranan.

"_Annyeong _Wookie-ah. _Gwaenchanayo_? Kau sepertinya tampak ketakutan." tanya Sungmin sambil duduk di sebelah Ryeowook.

"Ah, Su-sungmin _hyung... Gwaenchana_..." jawab Ryeowook sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Benar? Sepertinya kau sedang menghadapi masalah. Ada masalah apa sih? 'Kan bisa cerita sama _hyung_..." tawar Sungmin sambil merangkul Ryeowook yang notabene adalah sahabatnya dari kecil itu.

"Kau tidak akan percaya dengan ini, _hyung_... Kau pasti akan beranggapan yang aneh-aneh tentang dia..." tolak Ryeowook sambil menggeleng lemah.

"Dia? Dia siapa yang kau maksud, Wook?" tanya Sungmin mulai penasaran.

"Hi-Hizuka Hikaru, _hyung_..." jawab Ryeowook akhirnya.

"M-_mwo_?! Hizuka Hikaru?! _Yeoja_ yang merupakan mantan ketua klub taekwondo itu?!" tanya Sungmin _shock_.

"Ssssstttt... Jangan keras-keras... Nanti ketahuan _hyung_! Kelasnya ada di sebelah kelas kita!" seru Ryeowook sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya itu.

"N-_ne_... Ke-kenapa kau bisa berurusan dengan dia?" tanya Sungmin sambil memegang pundak Ryeowook dang menggoncang-goncangkannya.

"Ya! _Hyung_! Biarkan aku bicara dulu!" seru Ryeowook kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Iya iya... Ayo, jelaskan padaku. Aku akan mendengarnya..." kata Sungmin antusias. Ryeowook pun menceritakan kejadian itu mulai dari awal bertemu sampai kejadian tadi pagi.

* * *

Sementara itu di kelas Hikaru...

"Huatchim!" bersin Hikaru sambil menutup mulut dan hidungnya itu.

"Ya! Hikaru! _Wae_? tanya Taeyeon terkaget.

"Se-sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku... Huatchim!" bersin Hikaru lagi.

'Tapi kira-kira, siapa ya yang membicarakanku? Apa si Kim Ryeowook itu?' batin Hikaru bertanya-tanya. Ia pun segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan menggambar.

* * *

Di kelas Ryeowook...

"Huatchim!" bersin Ryeowook sambil menyeka hidungnya itu.

"Ryeowoook! Jangan bersin di saat orang sedang mendengarkanmu berbicara!" seru Sungmin sambil menjitak kepala Ryeowook.

"Ya! _Appo_ _hyung_..." rintih Ryeowook sambil mengelus kepalanya.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

_Annyeong chingu_... Kita bertemu lagi di chappie keempat ini... _Mianhae_ kalo pendek ya m(_)m Hyou lagi stress nih -3- besok disuruh bawa alat-alat masak -3- mana belom disiapin -3- #abaikan okesip' ')d jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak atau lebih tepatnya disebut **REVIEW** _ne_... Don't be silent reader! Hyou ngga suka itu! Oke? See you on chapter 5...

Sign,

Lee Hyoura


End file.
